In Your Time Of Need, I Will Be There
by TwistedSamurai
Summary: Apollo Justice had been living with Klavier Gavin for over a year now. It's been alright. Klavier and him are lovers, they respect each others personal and court space. But... Klavier rarely sleeps. Its been bad, for the past year now. And Apollo plans on getting to the bottom of it, and helping out his friend. No matter what it takes. He'll give it everything he's got.
1. Sleepless Nights

Apollo's eyes snapped open as he heard an all too familiar scream. He turned, and wrapped his arms around the blonde beside him, holding tight. It was routine now. He didn't speak, just let Klavier cling, let him babble on.

Over a year of these... Terrible, terrible nightmares. He'd grown used to them. Around 2:50am, Klavier would wake up screaming, or he'd be sobbing and talking in his sleep, waking Apollo up. Those were the easy ones. He'd just murmur and pull Klavier against him, run his fingers through blonde locks, and Klavier would fall into an easy sleep (Or he would pass out from exhaustion. Apollo could never tell which) and that was a good night.

But his screaming... It was one of the worser ones. Apollo never dared ask. Klavier's fear-filled half-asleep gaze was more than enough. "Klavier, it's not real. I'm here. Not him." Apollo whispered as he hugged Klavier against him. "Take a deep breath. We're fine..."

"... J-Ja... Ja. Fi-Fine." Klavier repeated, hiccuping, his sobs slowly dying off as he relaxed into Apollo's chest. "... Shatzi...?"

"... Yeah?"

"Danke." Klavier mumbled. "I... I don't know what I'd do. Without you here." He admitted tiredly, and Apollo fell silent as Klavier fell asleep again. He had a few good ideas what Klavier might have done. And he hated every one of them.

He had a visit to make in the morning, he decided. Mr. Wright would understand if he was late to the office this one day.


	2. Solitary Cell 13

"Ah. I was wondering how long I was going to rot here before you would visit." Kristoph looked up from the book in his lap, setting the bookmark in as calm as ever. Apollo stopped in front of his cell, watching as his former mentor, and now one of the most despicable people the attorney knew, stood up, setting the book down and smiling. "... Justice... I heard you're doing well." He added into the silence. He was waiting. Apollo didn't plan in disappointing

"You're disgusting." He spat. "All those years... How long did you do that to him?"

"... To who, Justice?" Kristoph walked over to the bars, staring evenly at Apollo. "... My pathetic excuse of a brother, I'm guessing..."

"How could you? Your own flesh and blood..."

"That made it all the easier."

"Why." Kristoph sighed, shaking his head, before crossing his arms and smiling.

"Apollo." Apollo had never heard Kristoph use his name. Dread shivered up his spine. "Klavier would _never_ have let his _dear_ big brother down. And I doubt he will now. Did you know how rare it is for someone who is gas-lit to fully grip the fact and break free?"

Apollo's heart nearly froze as realization dawned, and Kristoph leaned forward. "No matter what you do, Apollo, what you say... Klavier is always going to care for me. All those years I spent "protecting" and "caring" for him... I admit it was somewhat sincere. But business is important, after all. And Klavier was a stepping stone. Just like everyone else."

"Stay away from Klavier, Kristoph. If I ever find you near him again, I will end you personally." Apollo hissed before leaving, and trying to ignore Kristoph's dark laughter following him down the hall


	3. Author's Note 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I have Annabelle Rose and all those other stories to write, but I thought I would take a break from all of that to write some dark Klapollo and Kristoph stuff. Sorry I've been gone for so long. School and work get in the way some times, you know? But! I am here now. And to make up for it, I wrote this out. I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting thanks so much guys :D I know, I know, Omg just a chapter with Author notes, but honestly I need to let you know this is just rough. Like, I have SO MUCH I want to do with this. The next few chapters will be a bit longer, and there'll be more on those years of Kristoph gas-lighting his brother. I really do appreciate all the support you guys are giving on this, and I appredciate and love the reviews. If you have any more tips or comments or even ideas yourself, please message them to me. Of course, in the back of my head all three of these little cuties have comments they want to make. But I digress. I'll let them do a bit of talking now**

Klavier: Achtung, fraulien... Can we get any better reviews? I love all of them, they're beautiful! I'm sure Herr Forehead agrees with me fully on this fact, ja?

Apollo: I... Can say I'm surprised you guys like this so much. I really do appreciate it too, you know. Heh... Thanks a lot!

Klavier: Ja, exactly! We'll probably comment on the Author Notes too ja? So look out for us as well. The next chapter is all mine, after all

Apollo: ... Um... I am in it too, you know.

Klavier: Well, ours. Nein Krissi in sight there.

Apollo: Thankfully. But that's enough from us!

 **Heheh. Thanks a lot everyone. I thought that I just had to thank you for everything. You guys help me out a lot. ;) Keep up the awesome reviews and message me some ideas if you want!**


	4. Thoughts of a Prosecutor

When Edgeworth had told Klavier there was going to be a new case, and he was taking the prosecution, the blonde had grumbled and whined over the phone, but both knew he would do it. He had crawled out of bed after Apollo, and headed down to the office. There was no way he would get out of doing the case. If he didn't come in today, Edgeworth would make him do it the next day anyways. The only way he would get out of it is if he was sick, and he wasn't going to attempt faking it (he'd tried before, and it hadn't worked).

Klavier's mind, however, was on things far from the case, even as he scanned over the files he had in front of him. He knew Apollo started early, but there was no way the brunette was up that early to go in to the office. He wouldn't pry, but at the same time, his mind wouldn't get off the subject. He was dying to ask Apollo why he was in such a hurry that morning. Could he be the defense on this case? If he was, he probably would have known by now, so Klavier doubted it. If Apollo had a new case, he would have told Klavier about it that morning before he left. They both told the other about new cases, since they'd started living together. Klavier smiled softly as he remembered Apollo's argument years ago about the two living together.

-A year and a half prior-

 _"Klavier, I... Appreciate the offer, but I can't move in with you." Apollo had stammered out, leaning against the door to his apartment. Klavier had given him a ride home after work, and had asked him before he'd unlocked his door. Klavier could still see Apollo's irritation. He'd faced off against Blackquill in court, and Klavier knew how tough the dual haired male could be._

 _"Shatzi, I don't see why not." Klavier replied, looking quizzical. It made perfect sense in his mind._

 _"You're a Prosecutor. I'm a defense attorney." Apollo commented._

 _"Ja... But if you're worried about me snooping on your work, it won't happen. I have a small office space, and you can have the key to the room and everything." Klavier rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to go through your things- you've been in my office before and didn't look through all my things." He added._

 _"Well, yeah, but... I..." Apollo seemed hesitant. That was what Klavier was waiting for._

 _"How about this. Stay over for one week, and then decide. I'm not going to force you to decide right this second, I don't expect you too." Klavier smiled. "It's Friday, ja? I'll pick you up Sunday, give you all day tomorrow to pack up and do whatever. You can come over Saturday night if you wanted to."_

 _"... You aren't letting this go, are you?" Apollo smiled back, chuckling slightly. "... Alright. One week. Saturday night, you better leave that door unlocked."_

-Current time-

It had taken a few days, less than the week. By Thursday, Apollo had agreed to move in. That was well over a year ago, though. The week before that was also the last week Klavier had gone to see-

"KLAVIER!" The blonde jumped as Apollo pulled out one of his headphones, and looked up. "... How loud do you have these?" He added in bewilderment as Klavier paused his music.

"Achtung, shatzi... Knock, when you need me." Klavier pulled the headphones out, stuck between irritation that Apollo had done that, and happiness at seeing him pop in.

"I did knock. Twice. You were busy with your music." Apollo replied. "What happened to staying in bed all morning?" He teased, and Klavier rolled his eyes.

"Duty calls. And... So do you, apparently. What did you want?" Klavier asked, tilting his head as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, I figured that you would want to take a break and grab some lunch." Apollo replied, and Klavier looked in surprise at the time. Itas past lunch time. "If you haven't already gone, of course."

"Nein, I haven't. I was lost in thought." Klavier smiled. "I would love to go out for lunch. Just let me get my things."

"Great." Apollo nodded. "... Can I ask what you were so lost in thought about at your desk?"

"Hm? Oh, that." Klavier laughed softly. "Just some things from the past, Apollo. Now, let's go eat, ja? I'm hungry." He missed the brief look of concern on Apollo's face as he moved towards the door. He'd only had breakfast before he'd left. He was starving. But., then again, even if he had seen it, he wouldn't have asked. He did promise he wouldn't snoop... Right?


	5. Lunch Breaks and Questions

Klavier frowned and set down his fork, staring across the table. "... Where did you go this morning?" He asked. "You left really early. Usually I have time for a hug before you run out the door, or can offer a ride." He watched as Apollo slowly swallowed the food in his mouth, staring back at Klavier.

"I just had something I needed to do before work." Apollo replied nonchalantly, before taking another bite of his food. But Klavier saw the look in his eyes he was trying to hide.

"I see..." They had gone to a nearby bar and grill to eat, since Klavier didn't have a long time before he'd be headed back. They sat in a small corner two seater, despite Apollo's argument of it being nice outside. Klavier was not going out onto the patio to question him. There were too many people walking by for him to ask what he needed to without having people speak up.

Klavier grabbed the iced tea he'd ordered, the ice clinking around the glass as he took a small sip. Of course, neither had ordered anything from the bar. Apollo didn't like alcohol, and Klavier wouldn't drink on duty, so they'd both gotten iced teas. Klavier watched Apollo from over the rim of his glasses. "It must have been pretty important for you to leave so early." He added.

Apollo simply nodded. "Yeah. But it's dealt with now, so we don't have to worry about it." He said, and frowned as Klavier reached across the table, grabbing some of his fries. "Hey! You had the chance to get your own!" He protested, and Klavier grinned, shrugging as he ate some, taking the last one and smacking Apollo's forehead with it and chuckling as Apollo gave him an 'are you serious' look.

The mood lightened after that, and Klavier found himself enjoying the time they had, even though there was a prickling in the back of his mind.

"I'll see you at home, Klavier." Apollo waved as he walked down the road, and Klavier nodded, watching the brunette until he'd turned the corner, sighing. It was time for him to get back to work, and the bottom of this case. He just hoped that the look he'd seen in Apollo's eyes wasn't what he thought it was, that'd he'd imagined the distant gaze Apollo got when thinking of Kristoph.

He wasn't sure what case he was going to work on when he got back to the office, but he knew he would get to the bottom of one of them. Either way, though, he'd find out what Apollo had been doing that morning.

He wasn't going to back down from this one.


	6. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long guys! Oh my gosh! I got stuck on that part (which is also why it's so short).**

 **Thank you all SO much for those reviews, I love them! I really appreciate it. Although I would love to give a special shout out to ApolloJustice49 for all the help and support they have given me writing this, as well as ideas and tips on stuff.**

 **Keep it up, guys, I'll try and start a chapter a week posting, but right now, this story is up in the air and I don't know where it's going, exactly (Okay, well, I may have a FEW places it's going XD) But enough about me and my thanks. I just wanted to put this blurb up.**

 **Klavier: And leave us out, fraulien?**

 **Apollo: Be nice**

 **Klavier: We would also like to say our own thanks. Herr Forehead?**

 **Apollo: H-Huh? Oh! Uh... Right... Thanks to The Lesbian Gavinners, Ryeweeahhsnyeh, and tiffination!**

 **Klavier: We really love the reviews *winks***

 **I'll try and upload again soon guys! Thanks a lot!**


	7. Questions and Answers

Klavier hummed to himself as he revved his motorcycle. He hadn't been able to get any information out of Apollo, but he had looked over the facts of the day and he knew for sure Apollo hadn't gone to the office early. It wasn't that hard to ask Blackquill to get Athena to tell him.

 _"Apollo? Well, no, actually. he was a few minutes later than I was getting to the office today." Athena had said when she showed up for a lunch date with Blackquill._

 _"Really? Did he saw where he had been?" Klavier asked._

 _"No, just that he was with you... Was he not?" Athena asked._

 _"Nein... I was just curious what time he got there." Klavier had seen the look on Athena's face. She could tell he was lying. But Blackquill had ushered her away before Klavier could be questioned._

Klavier sighed softly as he started towards driving. He wasn't ready to go home yet, and he knew if he wasn't there Apollo would be able to take Vongole out quickly. He took a deep breath. He had more than one idea now, and it all lead to the same man.

Apollo holding him the night before. Slipping out before he had to. Avoiding Klavier's questions during lunch. Lying to Athena.

Klavier slowed to a stop and looked up at the one building he had grown to hate more than anything, and locked his bike before heading inside, barely having to talk with the guard before being led to the back and stopped in front of Cell 13.

"... I was waiting for you to visit me." Kristoph didn't even look over. He didn't have to. "Apollo was here this morning... Or did he not tell you?"  
"Kristoph." Klavier stared at Kristoph as his brother looked towards him. he hadn't changed. His hair was still perfect- Klavier imitated the style but it was a lot looser and carefree, his hair was pretty unruly- and his nails looked freshly painted.

"... Is that it? Did you just want the answer on where he had been?" Kristoph walked slowly over to the bars. "... Why don't you step in and sit down so we can talk? Or, did you make that red suited monkey come here?"  
"Don't insult Apollo, Kristoph." Klavier growled. "He put you where you belong."  
"Oh?" Kristoph stared emotionlessly at Klavier.

"... A new case has come up." Klavier blurted. "One of your old ones."  
"... They're getting all my cases looked over." Kristoph nodded. "And you're prosecuting them."  
"One. I realized after it was yours... Apollo's been called into work, I don't know if it's the same case or not." Klavier looked away, and paused as Kristoph pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. He jerked back, staring at his brother. "... You..." He shook his head. "Kri-"  
"I'm done talking now, Klavier." Kristoph looked away. "... Go back to Apollo." Klavier swallowed as he stared at Kristoph. "... Just remember, dearest brother, I have never lied to you." He added as Klavier slowly left, the question echoing in his mind as he left, feeling Kristoph's eyes on him.

Klavier couldn't go home yet. Apollo would know something was up. The blonde got on his motorcycle again, and took a deep breath. He revved the engine and took off.

He didn't know where he was going exactly, he just needed air. And space. What Kristoph had whispered could crash the entire case down on everyone's head. A turnabout itself. But Klavier wasn't sure he was willing to take the risk it would cost to gain that turnabout.


	8. Musical Haven

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING I WAS O** **N A LONG HAITUS. You can find me on a few other sites now so please check out my profile for those links**

Klavier stretched out on the futon he had set up years ago with Daryan in the basement, absently strumming his guitar. Years had been spent curled up in the basement with his friend. Years he had never forgotten. The blonde smiled as he looked across to Daryan's treasured guitar, which he kept cleaned and on the wall near his. He strummed a few more random notes, and repeated them again and again, just feeling the strings vibrating under his fingers and relaxing.

After his drive, he had come back to see that Apollo had left a note saying that he was working late tonight, and that there were still leftovers in the fridge for Klavier to eat. "Always looking out for me." Klavier had heated them up, and gone downstairs. He glanced at them, disinterested. They were probably cold by now, he mused, changing notes and humming slightly.

"Achtung... Stupid Krissi." Klavier set the guitar aside and made his way over to his desk, and pulled out some papers from under his music sheets, sitting down and pulling his glasses on. He had always hated them- it was why he always memorized case info, so he never had to take papers into court, he felt they made him look dorky- and flicked through them.

Every file was an old case that his brother had worked on. Every paper had tons of info and notes. Nothing that Klavier wasn't expecting, of course. Kristoph was always a perfectionist when it came to work. Just as Klavier was when it came to his music. The blonde frowned and turned his computer on, staring at the files as he waited for things to boot up. He yawned slightly and flipped a few pages, studying them with a frown and picking up his highlighter.

It was a few minutes later he felt a cold nose touch his hand where it had fallen to his side. "Mnnh... Vongole no." Klavier snorted tiredly and moved his hand, petting the lab and smiling gently as he lifted his head.  
"So, this is where you've been all day." Apollo smiled gently from the stairs and Klavier took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. The smile faded as the brunette saw the cold leftovers on the table. "… You know, taking a break is a good idea sometimes."  
"Coming from you." Klavier joked, turning his chair to look at Apollo. "… When did you get home?"  
"A little while ago." Apollo made his way over and pulled Klavier to his feet, making sure to keep his gaze off the others papers as he realized they weren't music sheets. "I thought you never brought your work down here? This was your "musical sanctuary"?" He quoted, and the blonde shrugged with a small grin. "… Alright, Mr. Gavin. Up those stairs. You need to eat and get some rest." He said sternly.  
"If you're getting into bed with me afterword's then I definitely will." Klavier shook his hips as he headed up the stairs, winking over his shoulders. He didn't miss the blush that spread across Apollo's cheeks, or the fact that he was quick to call Vongole up the stairs after him as he followed Klavier up the stairs for food.

If Apollo would have looked at all the notes he would have seen that a few of the files on Klavier's desk had more than one name on the files that had been highlighted before the blonde had fallen asleep. He still thought about it in the future, that maybe he could have stopped things earlier, and helped Klavier more than he had. But when Klavier was calling his name the kitchen, he simply shut the door and moved in to hug him and help him make a quick dinner before bed.


End file.
